La mugen
by tobas cantero
Summary: Natsu cansado de su vida cotidiana , un día va al instituto conoce a una chica pelirroja , desde ese encuentro , toda su vida cambió por completo


**La mugen **

El cielo estaba completamente negro , todas las casas al igual que el lugar estaban destrozadas e incendiadas , lo único que podía notar era a las personas correr y pedir ayuda , y a una diciendo las siguientes palabras -_debes sobrevivir-_

-Riiiiiinggg- sonaba un despertador al despertar a un joven de cabellera rosada que se encontraba durmiendo en su cama.

-Sí , si... ya te escuche , solo cállate- decía un joven , tirando su almohada al despertador , provocando que se caiga de la mesa de noche en donde estaba.

-solo fue una pesadilla - dijo el mismo chico secándose el sudor de la frente

Soy Natsu Dragneel , edad 18 , soy un chico normal , viviendo una vida normal , asisto a un instituto igual que los otros , en pocas palabras soy una persona normal , en estos últimos días eh tenido unas pesadillas que no me han dejado dormir adecuadamente

- ¡Natsu , el desayuno está listo!- interrumpió a los pensamientos de Natsu una voz femenina.

-¡Ya voy !- contesto Natsu a la voz , que provenía de la planta baja.

De un momento para otro ,Natsu se encontraba bajando las escaleras , ya vestido con sus uniforme del instituto , que con consiste en una camisa blanca con un pantalón gris

-Buenos días , Lisanna- saludo el Chico levantando una mano a la chica.

-Buenos días ,Natsu- saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

Ellas es Lisanna Strauss , es mi mejor amiga y vecina , asistimos al mismo instituto , tenemos casi la misma edad , hace poco se ofreció a traerme el desayuno , ya que soy pésimo en la cocina.

-¿Y Gildarts? - preguntó el Chico tomando asiento en la silla del comedor.

-Salió hace unos , segundos , se veía que tenía prisa.

-Ya veo ese viejo , siempre despertándose tarde para ir al trabajo - contestó el chico con un tono burlón.

-Tú no eres precisamente puntual que hablemos - contestó la chica con un tono burlón.

- Ja ja , que chistosita -

-Vamos , desayuna rápido , que ya debemos irnos -

- No te preocupes , en serio , no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí Lisanana - contestó el Chico agarrando un trozo de pan

- Ya te dije que no debes de agradecerme nada , lo hago porque quiero hacerlo , nadie me lo está obligando.

-Gracias - dijo Natsu dedicándole una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Natsu terminara de desayunar

-Gracias Lisanna , estuvo delicioso - agradeció el chico peli rosa frotando su panza en signo de que estaba satisfecho.

-Me alegro - contestó la chica peliblanca con una sonrisa en su rostro - pero mira qué hora es , hay que apurarnos - dijo la chica mirando la hora en su reloj , para luego agarrar al chico de la mano para que la siguiera.

-Ya entendí , ya entendí , solo déjame recoger mi bufanda y nos vamos - contestó el chico levantándose de la silla para ir a recoger su preciada bufanda.

Natsu se dirigió hacia uno de los muebles de la sala , abrió uno de los cajones donde ponía en un papel _"Natsu" _ al abrirlo se encontró con su bufanda

Natsu se quedo parado , sin hacer nada , mirando a su bufanda por unos segundos , en su rostro se veía una mescla de tristeza y melancolía

-Hay Natsu - dijo Lisanna al darse cuenta de la situación

-No te preocupes Lisanna - decía Natsu mientras recogía la bufanda del cajón y se lo enrollaba en su cuello - estaré bien-

-De acuerdo - contesto la chica dedicándole una sonrisa

Una vez dicho eso , Lisanna y Natsu salieron de la casa de este último , para luego dirigirse al instituto en donde asisten

Lisanna se encontraba muy feliz caminando alado del chico ,este se encontraba pensativo , eso llamo mucho la atención de la chica , ya que era muy extraño que Natsu estuviera pensando

- Natsu , ¿te encuentras bien ?- pregunto Lisanna preocupada

- Si , es solo que no dormí lo suficiente -

-Volviste a tener esas pesadillas ,¿verdad?-

-Sí , últimamente pasa de seguido - contesto Natsu con un gran bostezo

Últimamente Natsu había soñado pesadillas , noche tras noche , peculiarmente siempre se trataba de lo mismo

-Eso no es bueno - dijo la chica preocupada por su amigo

-No te preocupes , ya pasara , después de todo solo es un sueño -

-Eso espero - dijo la chica preocupada por su amigo

Pasaron algunos minutos y por fin llegaron al instituto "Fairy Tail " un instituto bastante grande y conocido por todo el país por sus famosos eventos

Natsu y Lisanna entraron al instituto y se dirigieron a su aula "3A" , Natsu abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su respectivo asiento , junto con Lisanna , ya que los dos se sientan alado

-Oye , flamita - se escucho una voz masculina , llamando la atención del chico y la chica

- Esa voz - dijo Natsu un poco molesto , para luego girarse detrás , de donde provenía la voz

La voz era se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Gray Fullbuster , su rival de toda la vida , y su mejor amigo (aunque no lo admite)

-¿Que quieres ,hielito?-

- ¿ A si saludas a alguien por las mañanas ?- pregunto el Fullbuster , que se estaba tambaleando con su silla con las dos patas traseras

- No te saludare apropiadamente a alguien sin remera -

-¿Qué ?- pregunto el Fullbuster , el cual se encontraba sin remera -mierda , no me di cuenta - dijo dándose cuenta de ello

-Oye Gray , aquí tienes tu camisa - dijo un chico peliblanco , lanzando la camisa del peli azul

-Gracias , Elfman -agradeció el peli azul agarrando su camisa

-No hay de que , ayudar es de hombres-

Elfman Strauss , es el hermano mayor de Lisanna , tiene un extraño fetiche de decir a cada momento "eso es de hombres "

- Buenos días elf-niisan - saludo la peliblanca a su hermano mayor

-Buenos días Lisanna , dime ¿ cómo te trato Natsu ?- pregunto el peliblanco , observando al nombrado con una mirada asesina , el cual se encontraba ocultándose detrás de la peliblanca temblando de miedo por la mirada del peliblanco

- No te preocupes Elf-niisan , Natsu me trato muy bien , no es una mala persona - dijo la peliblanca defendiendo al pelirosa

-Eso espero , cuidar de las mujeres es el trabajo de un hombre -

- ¿Y para que has venido aquí Elfman ?- pregunto el peli azul ya puesto su camisa

- O cierto , casi se me olvida , Ntasu - dijo el peliblanco mirando al pelirosa - Mira-nee te anda buscando -

-¿Mira ?- dijo el pelirosa confundido

- ¿Mira-nee?- pregunto la peliblanca igual de confundida que el pelirosa

- Así es , me pidió que si te encontraba , que te dijera que te vayas en el patio trasero del instituto y que la esperara ahí -

-¿En el patio trasero ?, ¿pero por qué ?-

- Natsu , será mejor que vallas , Mira se enojara si no te vas - aconsejó el peli azul temblando

- Tienes razón - dijo el peliblanco , asintiendo con la cabeza igual de tembloroso

- Mejor les hago caso - dijo el pelirosa temblando y saliendo corriendo del aula - Los veré más tarde , eso creo -

-¿Por qué se ven tan asustado ? - interrogó la peliblanca a los presentes

- Solo tengo una cosa que decirte Lisanna , nunca hagas enojar a Mira-nee- contesto el peliblanco recordando el pasado

-Mirajane puede ser linda , amable e inocente siempre , pero si se enoja , será mejor que no estés presente - dijo el peli azul temblando , dejando a una Lisanna confundida

Natsu se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto dirigiéndose al patio trasero del instituto , no le dieron muchos detalles del por qué , solo sabía que Mira la esperaba y que debíair

Pasaron unos segundos y Natsu ya se encontraba en el lugar acordado , miraba a todos lados para encontrar a mira , pero no estaba en ningún lado

-Bueno , solo me queda esperarla - dijo el pelirosa , acercándose a un árbol en busca de su sombra

Cuando Ntsu se acerco al árbol , escucho un extraño ruido , proveniente del mismo árbol , el pelirosa miro hacia arriba para verificar que provocaba ese extraño ruido y de un segundo a otro , Natsu se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con sus ojos en espiral **( estilo anime )** y encima de él una ...¿ chica ?

Cuando Ntasu se repuso pudo observar a la chica de cerca , era muy hermosa , tenía una cabellera larga y roja , y unos ojos de su mismo color de cabello , aparentaba tener la misma edad que él

- Aouch , eso dolió - dijo la chica frotando su cabeza adolorida - o no voy a llegar tarde - dijo la misma chica levantándose -lo siento , llevo prisa , gracias por amortiguar mi caída , nuevamente lo siento - dijo despidiéndose y disculpándose , dejando a un Natsu confundido y tirado en el suelo

-¿Pero qué acabo de pasar ?- se preguntó a sí mismo el pelirosa sobándose la cabeza ,observando a la chica que se alejaba lentamente de la vista de este

-Ara ara , eso fue extraño - se escucho una voz femenina a las espaldas del pelirosa , el cual lo reconoció al instante

-Mira - dijo Natsu girando su cabeza para ver a la nombrada

Ella Mirajane Strauss , la hermana mayor entre los strauss , ella es la presidenta del grado , hace un excelente trabajo como presidenta y como amiga

-Buenos días Natsu - saludo la mayor de los Strauss al pelirosa con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días - saludo también el pelirosa ya reincorporado y limpiándose el polvo que tenia esparcido en la camisa

- Gracias por venir hasta aquí Natsu , pero tengo un favor que pedirte -

- Claro - contesto el pelirosa con una sonrisa en su cara

- Gracias - contesto la peliblanca devolviéndole la sonrisa - por lo que veras , una estudiante de intercambio vendrá hoy al instituto e ingresará a nuestro grado , quiero que tu le des bienvenida por todos nosotros y le muestres los alrededores -

- Claro , cualquier cosa por la presidenta del grado -

- Gracias Natsu , ven , te llevare junto a ella - dijo Mirajane guiando a Natsu

De un momento a otro Natsu y Mirajane se encontraban en los pasillos del instituto , dirigiéndose a algún lugar desconocido o mejor dicho , conocido , muy conocido por cierto chico pelirosa

-Oe , Mira ,¿ este no es el camino para ir a la dirección? -

- Veo que lo conoces muy bien Natsu -

-En serio , no lo sabía- contesto la peliblanca con un tono sarcástico

-Deja el sarcasmo aún lado , ¿para que venimos hasta aquí? -

-Ya lo sabrás - contesto la peliblanca , deteniéndose alado de una puerta - voy a entrar - anunció la peliblanca

-Pase - contestó una voz femenina

Luego de decir eso Natsu y Mirajane entraron en la dirección

-Buenos días Liz-shan - saludo la peliblanca - ¿Liz-chan?

-Aquí arriba - contesto una chica de cabellera negra que estaba encima de escalera Buscando aparentemente algo en un estante muy alto

-¿Qué haces ahí Liz?- pregunto el pelirosa

-No es obvio , estoy buscando un libro -

-Ten cuidado de no caerte -

-Por favor no soy una ton...- antes de que la pelinegra terminara de hablar ,se resbaló de la escalera y callo por unos libros amontonados que estaba cerca del estante

-Acha cha , eso dolió - dijo la pelinegra sobándose la cabeza

- Te encuentras bien - pregunto el pelirosa ofreciéndole la mano a la pelinegra para que se levantara , el cual la agarro

Ella es Liz Burtons , edad 20 años , es la secretaria del director , consiguió el trabajo hace solo unas dos semanas atrás , es un poco torpe y como no conoce bien el , por lo que a veces termina perdiéndose en el instituto , es un poco tímida , así que no se relaciona muy bien con los demás , con los únicos que se lleva bien es con Mira y con migo , ya que mira es muy amable , y yo ... , bueno por casualidades del destino , siempre me involucro en algunas peleas , ya sean en el grado ( La mayoría con Gray) o fuera del grado (con gray , también o alumnos de grados superiores ) ,por ende , vengo a la dirección , y como el director tarda mucho en atenderme , Liz y yo nos hemos convertidos en grandes amigos . Su pelo es de color negro y lizo , sus ojos es del mismo color que el de su cabello , lleva una remera blanca con una falda negra

-Gracias Natsu - agradeció la pelinegra con una sonrisa

- No hay de que -

-Dime Liz , ¿cómo te trata el director? - pregunto la peliblanca , que se estaba acercando a los presentes

-Pues...- antes de que la pelinegra terminara de hablar , algo o mejor dicho alguien les había interrumpido

- Vaya , eso me lastima Mira , sabes , desconfiar de mi - contesto un pequeño anciano el cual estaba tocando la parte trasera de Liz - Ta grande como siempre - de un momento a otro el anciano se encontraba en un rincón , sangrando y con un enorme chinchón en la cabeza -

-¡Creo que exageraste! - dijeron Natsu y Liz con una gota cayendo de la sien

-Cof , cof - como sea - Dijo el anciano ya recuperado del golpe de Mirajane - Natsu , Mirajane , gracias por venir -

Ese anciano es el director del instituto, Makarov Dreyar , aunque es pequeño de estatura , sabe cuidar muy bien del instituto y de todos los estudiantes y profesores , en mi opinión es el mejor director que Fairy Tail haya tenido , todos aquí en el instituto lo llamamos maestro

-Natsu , me imagino que sabrás él porque te llamaron para que vengas hasta aquí -

-Sí , Mira me lo conto-

-Entonces ¿aceptas sí o no?-

-Claro viejo , siempre estoy dispuesto a crear nuevos vínculos con los demás-

-Me alegro de escuchar esa respuesta -

-Maestro ,¿dónde estás ella?- pregunto la peliblanca ,que estaba alado del pelirosa

-Eso me pregunto yo también- contesto el maestro del instituto , el cual estaba sentado en el escritorio , con los brazos y pies entrecruzado

-Aún no ha venido - contesto la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ara , ara , eso no es típico de ella -

- Lo sé , pero no me preocupo , debe de tener sus razones -

Dicho eso la puerta de la sala de la dirección se abrió y de él salió una chica que al parecer estaba completamente exhausta

-Lo ciento , eh llegado tarde - se disculpo la chica pelirroja entrecortadamente jadeando del cansancio

-No te preocupe , pasa - contesto el maestro del instituto

Natsu al verla se sorprendió al saber de quién se trataba , era nada más y nada menos que la misma chica que se le callo encima , hace solo 5minutos. La chica al verlo se sorprendió al igual que el

-Natsu , ella es ...- Antes de que Mirajane terminara de hablar fue interrumpida por ambos jóvenes

-¡Tú!- dijeron el pelirosa y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo ,señalándose el uno al otro

**En el salón 3-A **

Toda el aula se encontraba completamente callada , el profesor estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón cosas respectivas de su materia , y los alumnos estaban copiando en su cuaderno lo que decía en la pizarra

-Natsu se está tardando mucho - dijo Lisanna preocupada por su amigo

-No te preocupes Lisanna , conociendo a flamita , debe de estar perdido o cin Mira , siendo regañado por haber llegado tarde - dijo Gray , tranquilizando a LIsanna

-Gray tiene razón Lisanna , no te preocupes , eso no es de hombres -

-Pero soy una chica - dijo Lisanna con una gota cayendo en su sien

-Me pregunto qué querrá Mira de ese estúpido - pregunto gray

-No será una declaración - se pregunto Lisanna tapándose la boca

-No lo creo - negaron Gray y Elfman al mismo tiempo

-Bueno , solo queda esperar - dijo Gray terminando con la conversación

**En la dirección**

-¿Se conocen ?-pregunto el maestro a los jóvenes 

-¡No! - gritaron los dos mirando a Makarov , para luego mirarse los unos a los otros-¡Sí! ... , ¡ más o menos !- todo eso dijeron al mismo tiempo sin despegar la vista de los unos a los otros

-¿Are ? , ¿Sí o no ? , decídanse- exigió el Maestro

-Algo así , esta chica - dijo Natsu señalando a la nombrada - cayo de un árbol y aterrizó sobre mí y luego se fue sin decirme nada -

- ¿Cómo que no te dije nada? , si te pedí disculpas -dijo la pelirroja bajando la mano del pelirosa , el cual le estaba señalando

- Pero te fuiste corriendo sin siquiera saber si esta herido o no -

-Pues por lo que veo no estás herido , así que todo está bien-

-Ara , ara , eso es inesperado , no sabía que ya se conocían -dijo la peliblanca

- Además su encuentro fue bastante bizarro- agrego la pelinegra

-¡Dejen de discutir!- grito Makarov , llamando la atención de todos los presentes - este no es el patio de su casa - dijo ya calmado - este es un instituto , no pueden discutir cómo le den la gana -

-Lo siento - dijeron la pelirroja y el pelirosa al mismo tiempo

-Cómo sea , gracias por venir hasta aquí Erza - agradeció Makarov a la chica

-No hay de que , maestro -

-¿Erza ? - pregunto Natsu confundido

-Así es , soy Erza Scarlet- contesto la pelirroja señalándose a sí misma con el dedo pulgar - ¿y tú eres ?- prosiguió

- Yo soy Natsu Dragneel-

-Ahora que me ahorraron las presentaciones , vayamos directo al grano - dijo Makarov seriamente -bienvenida a Fairy Tail - dijo con una sonrisa , al igual que todos en la sala

-Gracias a todos - dijo la pelirroja también sonriendo

-Bien ,¿ en qué curso vas ?- pregunto el pelirosa a la pelirroja

- Pues , me dijeron que en el "3-A"-

-¿En el "3-A" ?, no me digas que ...-

-Así es Natsu , ella es la nueva estudiante de intercambio , y su nueva compañera - contesto Makarov con una sonrisa

-¡¿Queeeee?! - preguntaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

-Natsu , recuerda la promesa que me hiciste - recordó la peliblanca al pelirosa

- Pero ...- dijo el pelirosa

- Dicho esto , pueden retirarse - dijo Makarov

-Peo ...- esta vez lo dijo la pelirroja

De un momento a otro Natsu y Erza se encontraban fuera de la sala de la dirección , completamente confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar

-¡Ese viejo!- decía Natsu mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza

- Y bien , ¿qué clase de trato hiciste con Mira ? - pregunto la pelirroja cruzada de brazos

-No fue un trato , fue un favor - dijo el pelirosa un poco molesto - se supone que debo mostrarte los alrededores -

-Tú , no pareces guía turístico -

- No lo soy , y no quiero serlo , solo hago esto como favor hacia mira -

-Bien , ¿a dónde vamos primero ?-

-Pues a donde más , al curso -

Dicho esto Natsu y Erza se dirigieron al curso , para darle la bienvenida a Erza

Pasaron unos minutos y Natsu y Erza se encontraban cerca del curso

-Voy a ...- dijo Natsu abriendo la puerta , pero cuando entro , algo no le dejo terminar de hablar , era una silla que golpeó a Natsu directamente a la cabeza

-¡Quien fue el maldito !- grito Natsu con la cara completamente roja por el golpe

Todos en el aula señalaron a Gray , que se encontraba peleando , al parecer estaban en la típica pelea de la mañana

-¡Gray , bastardo !- grito Natsu golpeando en la cara al nombrado , y haciéndolo volar aún lado

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo flamita ?!- grito Gray , el cual se había recuperado del golpe -

-¡Esa es mi línea , ¿qué crees tú que estás haciendo ?-

-¡Pues dímelo tú !-

-¡-Me has tirado una silla en la cara !-

-¡No es mi culpa que te hayas metido en el medió !-

-¡ Ya verás maldito !- grito Natsu golpeando a Gray , el cual al recibir el golpe se repuso rápidamente y lo golpea también , y así continuo la batalla en el aula más ruidosa de todo el instituto

En cuanto a Erza , se encontraba aún lado de la puerta del curso , observando el conflicto completamente confundida

-No te preocupes , así son todos los días - contesto una chica peliazul , el cual se acercaba a Erza - mucho gusto soy Levy -

Ella es Levi MCGarden una de las mentes más brillante de todo el instituto Fairy Tail

-¿Enserio son así todos los días?- pregunto la pelirroja señalándolos con el dedo

-Así es , siempre alguien debe de comenzar el conflicto , es así desde preescolar , pero los que discuten frecuentemente son Natsu o Gray - contesto otra chica de cabello de color café

-Ella es kana - presento la chica peliazul

Kana Alberona , es una chica hermosa , aunque no parece , también crea bastante conflictos en el aula

-Yo soy Erza Scarlet , es un gusto conocerlas -

- El gusto es todo Nuestro - contesto Levy

-¿Y el profesor? , ¡acaso no debe mantener el orden en el grado?-

-Pues ... - dijo Levy señalando al Profesor , el cual se encontraba durmiendo en su escritorio

-¿Esta ... durmiendo? - pregunto la pelirroja mientras se le caía una gota en la sien

-¡¿Donde estas Natsu ?!- preguntaba Gray gritando , buscando al nombrado

-Gray , tu pantalón - dijo una chica llamando la atención del nombrado

- ¿Qué? - pregunto el peli azul mirando sus pantalones , el cual ya no estaban - ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!- dijo Gray sorprendido

-¡Gray ,¿ se te perdió algo ? !- grito Natsu mostrándole sus pantalones

- ¡Tu , pequeño bastardo ! - grito el peliazul mientras se le acercaba para golpearlo

-¡Los hombres de verdad pelean de verdad!- gritaba Elfman , mientras agarraba una silla y lo tiraba por la ventana

-Tan temprano y ya arman todo un escándalo - decía un chico pelianaranjado , abrazando a unas chicas , el cual estaban derretidas por el

Ese chico es Loke , aunque tiene pinta de ser una persona normal , en realidad es un gran mujeriego

-Bien chicas , parare esta pelea - decía Loke mientras se levantaba

- Ve por ellos Loke -sama- decía una chica rubia con corazones en el ojo **(Tipo anime , ya sabe )**

-Así es Loke -sama - decía una segunda chica peli marrón

-Tú puedes Loke-sama - decía una tercera chica

-¿Quien es el ? - pregunto la pelirroja

-Es Loke - dijo Levi seria

-No te acerques a él - advirtió Cana

-Terminemos con esto - dijo Natsu chocando sus puños , uno con los otros

-Me parece una buena idea - apoyo Gray muy serio

- Por fin comienza la pelea de hombres - dijo Elfman acercándose

- Esto se pone bueno - contesto Loke

-Esto no pinta bien - dijo Levi un poco atemorizada

-Apuesto a que Loke no saldra vivo de esta - aposto Cana sonriendo

- ¿Que está pasando?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Esos cuatros se pusieron serios -

-La última vez que paso eso , el grado no salió no termino muy bien que digamos - dijo una Cana aún sonriente

-No permitiré que eso pase - dijo la pelirroja acercándose al grupo

- ¿Que harás Erza-chan?- pregunto la peliazul

- Nada bueno de seguro - contesto la relimaron

Natsu y Gray se dispusieron a atacar primero - pero lo que vieron les sorprendió

- ¡Erza!- Grito el pelirosa

- ¡¿Pero qué?! - se sorprendió el peliazul

Erza simplemente se quedo en medio sin moverse , cuando ambos chicos se acercaron , la pelirroja los agarro de la cabeza e hiso que sus frentes se golpearan mutuamente

-La fiesta se acabo - dijo la pelirroja soltando a ambos chis que cayeron al suelo

-¿Pero quién es esta chica? - pregunto el peliblanco asustado

-No lo sé , pero es sexy - comento el peli anaranjado

-¡Pero qué demonios crees que hiciste!- grito el pelirosa recuperado , con una marca roja en la frente

-¡Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo !-contesto la pelirroja

¡Pues que crees que hice !-

-¡Comenzaste una batalla innecesaria!-

-¡Yo no lo comencé , fue el desnudista ese!- se defendió el pelirosa señalando a Gray -

-¡Pues no me importa !- prosiguió la pelirroja mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados

-Oigan...- interrumpió el peli azulel cual ya se había recuperado

-¡Tú no te metas !-gritaron el pelirosa y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo , asustando al peli azul

-Lo-lo siento - se disculpo el peli azul asustado , no por el chico , sino por el aura acecina de la chica pelirroja

-¡ Que te crees que es este lugar , una taberna para comenzar una batalla así como así , te equivocas es un instituto !- regaño la pelirroja al pelirosa

-¡Y yo ya te dije que no comencé la batalla !-

-Chicos tranquilícense - dijo peli azul en un intento de tranquilizar las cosas

-Natsu ,tranquilízate - dijo peliblanca acercándose al nombrado

-Natsu , respóndeme , ¿quién es esta chica?- pregunto un peli anaranjado

-¿Acaso es tu novia? pregunto Cana con un tono burlón

-¿Eso es cierto Natsu?- pregunto la peliblanca al nombrado

-Natsu es un hombre - Grito Elfman con los brazos en el aire

-¡El no es mi novio/novia!- gritaron el pelirosa y la pelirroja al unísono

-¿ entonces , quien eres ? - pregunto el peliazul una vez más

-Soy Erza scarlet , es un gusto conocerlos - se presento la pelirroja

-¿Erza?- se preguntaron todos en el aula , con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-Es una estudiante de intercambio , a partir de ahora será nuestra nueva compañera de clase - contesto una voz familiar para todos

Todos los alumnos se voltearon a ver de quién se trataba del director Makarov , el cual se encontraba sentado en el escritorio del profesor , este se encontraba noqueado con un chinchón en la cabeza , con su alma saliendo de la boca **(estilo anime )**

-Ara ara , apenas se conocieron y ya se llevan , Natsu y Erza - contesto la peliblanca que estaba alado de Makarov con una sonrisa en su cara

-¿Eso es llevarse bien?- se preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Escuchen todo - dijo Makarov muy serio - todos aquí en Fairy Tail somos familia , Profesores , alumnos , todos , y como familia debemos cuidarnos mutuamente , en este momento tenemos a una nueva alumna frente nuestro , así que ya saben que es lo que deben hacer - concluyo el viejo con una sonrisa , al igual que todos en el aula

-¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail!- saludaron todos en el aula con una gran sonrisa

Erza se sentía feliz al escuchar el compañerismo de todos en el grado , al principio todo era un caos , todos peleaban como enemigos y el profesor solo dormía , pero luego todos se rieron y les dieron la bienvenida , Erza se sentia como en casa y luego dijo - Gracias -

-Bien , solo eh venido a ver como estaba Erza , veo que está muy bien , bueno , me retiro , el resto te dejo en tu manos , Mira - dijo el viejo levantándose para retirarse

-No te preocupes abuelo - contesto la peliblanca

-No lo hare - contesto el viejo - por cierto Natsu , no destruyas el Grado -

-no prometo nada - contesto el pelirosa con una sonrisa

El viejo solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia la salida

-Bien todos a su asientos - ordeno Mira con la sonrisa de siempre , todos obedecieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos

-Mira , ¿en dónde me siento yo ? - pregunto la pelirroja a la peliblanca

-Bueno , por ordenes de Makarov te sentaras en esa silla - decía la peliblanca señalando una silla desocupada alado de Natsu

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al unísono la pelirroja y el pelirosa

-¡¿Por quéalado de él ?!- pregunto la pelirroja

-¡¿Por qué alado de ella ?!- pregunto el pelirosa

-Natsu , recuerda la promesa que me hiciste , además son ordenes de Makarov -

Dicho eso Erza no tuvo más caso que obedecer y sentarse alado de Natsu

Erza se sentó alado de Natsu y prosiguióa hablar - estas son mis reglas - dijo la pelirroja sacando una listas de cosas y dándole al chico

-¿Tienes reglas ?- pregunto el chico agarrando el papel

-Sí y espero que la obedezcas-

-¿Obedecer ?-

-Oye , flamita - dijo el peli azul acercándose al chico

- ¿ Que quieres ?-

- ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto en la dirección? -

-Es una larga historia -

-Ya veo - dijo el peli azul , para luego notar a la chica alado de el - o , así que tu eres Erza , mucho gusto soy Gray Fullbuster - se presento el chico

- Mucho gusto , pero , por que no tienes tu camisa

-¿Qué ? , o mierda - exclamo Gray luego de notar que no tenía su camisa

-Hola , mucho gusto Soy Lisanna Strauss - se presento la peliblanca

-Mucho gusto Liasanna -

-Bien , ya cállense , empecemos la clase de una vez - dijo el profesor escribiendo en la pizarra

Así pasaron las horas , hasta que por fin toco la campana del almuerzo

- Bueno chicos , pueden retirarse - contesto el profesor recogiendo sus cosas para salir

- Al fin - contesto el pelirosa tirado en su pupitre cansado

-No te ves tan bien Natsu - contesto Lisanna con una gota cayendo de su sien

-Tan patético como siempre - dijo Gray con una sonrisa

-Que dijiste princesa de hielo - dijo Natsu enojado

-Lo que oíste serillo con patas - dijo Gray chocando frente con Natsu

-Acaso quieres comenzar una pelea Natsu , con un aura negra a su alrededor

-Claro que no Erza , nosotros somos los mejores amigos , ¿verdad Gray ? - contesto Natsu abrazando a Gray , sudando y temblando del miedo

- Claro que sí , no te preocupes Erza - contesto Gray con miedo y abrazando a Natsu

- Me alegro - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Tú eres Erza ¿verdad?- pregunto un chico peli anaranjado que se acerco a la nombrada

-Así es ¿y tú eres ? -

-Loke-

-Loke , mucho gusto -

-El gusto es mío - contesto el peli anaranjado , agarrando la mano de la chica y besándola - solo quería decirte , que como eres nueva no conoces bien a todos , así que te advierto que no te juntes con Natsu y con sus amigos

-¿Por qué no ?-

-Te contagiaran su estupidez -

-Eso ya lo sé , y tu punto es -

- que vengas con migo y te alejes de ellos , estarás mucho mejor así , de paso te puedo mostrar los alrededores si es que quieres , así que , ¿aceptas ? - pregunto Loke ofreciéndole su mano

Antes de que Erza dijera algo , apareció Natsu agarrando a Erza de los hombros , haciendo que se la acercara más , ella solo se le quedo viendo , con un leve sonrojo - Na-Natsu - fue lo único que dijo

-Lo lamento Loke , pero ella no acepta nada - dijo el pelirosa

-Vamos Natsu , solo quiero mostrarle los alrededores , además ella ya es bastante gane para responder por si misma

Loke tenía razón , Erza ya tenía la edad suficiente para decidir por sí misma

-Tal vez tengas razón , pero como tu dijiste , ella es nueva y no conoce lo suficiente a todos en el grado , por eso , esta vez decidiré por ella- contesto Natsu muy serio

- ¿ Y por qué precisamente debes de ser tú ? - pregunto Loke enojado

-Por que Mira me encargo cuidarla de gente como tú - contesto el pelirosa aún serio

Erza se quedo sorprendida por el cambio repentino del chico , y como la defendía , no conocía bien a Loke , pero por esta vez confiaría en él , aunque tampoco lo conocía lo suficiente

Loke solo se le quedo mirando enfadado , para luego darse media vuelta -tal vez ganaste esta vez Natsu , pero no será igual la próxima vez - dijo para luego retirarse y detrás de él , un grupo de chicas

-Erza , lo siento por abrazarte de la nada - se disculpo el pelirosa con una sonrisa característico de él

-No te preocupes , pero la próxima vez avísame - disculpo la pelirroja aun levemente sonrojada - ¿ pero , por que no querías que valla con él ?-

-Por qué es un tipo de lo peor - dijo Lisanna acercándose a ella

-Así es , recuerdas que te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos , o sea hace solo unas horas - dijo Levi que estaba con Lisanna

-Lo olvide , lo siento , pero ¿es tan malo?-

-Así es - contesto Gray que estaba sentado en su pupitre

-Es un mujeriego y un vago , busca a chicas lindas como tú y la engañan con otras aún más linda - comento el pelirosa , la pelirroja simplemente se sonrojo por el comentario del chico - pero no importa , simplemente no te acerques a él , saben tengo hambre , por qué no vamos a almorzar

- Sí , será lo mejor - apoyo el peli azul - oye flamita ¿qué trajiste para comer?-

-Carne - contesto el pelirosa

-Pues yo traje onigiris -

**Continuara ...**

**Hola amigos , deje hasta aquí la historia , ya sé que el primer capítulo no tuvo mucho sentido , pero tengo mis razones , es para que ustedes voten , que les gustaría ver de esta historia , una comedia romántica o una historia de de acción , romance , suspenso , comedia , ustedes deciden , hasta el próximo capítulo y espero sus votos , se despide Tobías Cantero **


End file.
